1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a balancing mechanism, and more particularly to the balancing mechanism that is embedded on a saddle of a machine tool.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The conventional lathe is a specific machine tool for machining a cylindrical or a round-cross-section work piece. To meet various machining tasks upon the cylindrical work piece, a pneumatic cylinder or a hydraulic cylinder is usually mounted top to a turret at a place between the turret and a saddle of the lathe. Through forcing from the pneumatic or hydraulic cylinder to pull directly the turret at a top thereof so as to match the up-and-down movement of the work piece, the weight of the turret can thus be balanced.
The aforesaid pneumatic or hydraulic cylinder is to provide a cushion device for the lathe. In the art, the like cushion device can be mechanical, pneumatic and hydraulic. The mechanical cushion device is mainly consisted of springs with specific resilience against the elastic deformation of the aforesaid suspended combination (the protrusive spindle and the work piece). The hydraulic cushion device is to provide the internal hydraulic oil as a damping matter to buffer the forcing from the suspended combination. The pneumatic cushion device is to provide the internal air as a compressive matter so as thereby to provide damping to reduce the possible impact from the suspended combination.
Nevertheless, to meet various machining patterns of the lathe upon prospective work pieces, the aforesaid cushion device would face a need of extended displacement range. For the cushion device is usually mounted to the top of the bed, i.e. at the almost highest point of the lathe, thus an installation room problem would be induced to contain the movable cushion device at the already high-enough top of the bed. To make worse, the space in a factory for installing the machine tool is usually limited.
Hence, in order to overcome all the aforesaid shortcomings of the conventional structures, an improved cushion device for compensating the deformation of the spindle is definitely welcome to the industry of the machine tools.